Hybrid Magik
by One Must Wonder
Summary: AU Fifth Year. When Human/Animal Hybrids are sent to Hogwarts, all Hell breaks loose.


**Hybrid Magik**

**Disclaimer:** In no way shape or form do I own the characters of the Harry Potter Universe. I DO, however, own the Hybrids and anything else you do not recognize unless stated otherwise

**Summary:** AU Fifth Year. When Human/Animal Hybrids are sent to Hogwarts, all Hell breaks loose. Includes: the "Glomp Wars", an over protective Ace, an extremely pissed off Sonya, an overly curious Duo, Ash and Fluffy with new victi... er subjects, Eva on a sugar high, and Raiden who, at this point, just can't work up enough energy to care of what could happen to the school. Rai/Son, Ace/Duo, Ash/Eva, OMC/Harry.

**Warnings:** Slash, Fem-slash, Bad Language and Insanity

**Notes:** This crosses-over with my story Hybrid Theory from fictionpress (I'm under the same pename). You WILL NOT need to read that story to understand this (as things about the Hybrids will be explained as we go along), but it'd be awfully nice you if you did and reviewed.

**Prologue  
What Makes Grown Men Cower...  
**

* * *

Most people who knew (or knew of) Jay Winchester, Headmaster of the prestigious Winchester Academy, would say he was a brave man, with Nerves Of Steel. "Nothing scares him," those people would say.

Those people had never met a group of students from his school who where know as the "Hybrids".

If they had, perhaps they would retract their previous comment, because the man known as Jay Winchester was currently hiding behind his desk, cowering in fear of a _very_ pissed off redheaded fourteen year old female. And he was very, very much afraid of her.

"You're sending us _where?_ And for how _long?_" the girl shrieked, her green eyes flashing in anger.

"The UK, or more precisely, to the Highlands in Scotland," Jay whimpered, peeking up over the edge of his desk. "To a boarding school for witches and wizards. Please don't hit me!" he cried, ducking back under his desk, covering his face with his arms. The redhead looked like she was about to knock him into next week.

"Sonya..." A boy with messy brown hair and hazel eyes grabbed the redhead's arm and pulled her back into her seat next to him, "easy. Let Jay tell us why he decided to give us this assignment without asking us first."

Sonya frowned, her green eyes darkening in confusion. "But, Raiden-"

"No Sonya," Raiden said firmly, placing a finger to the girl's lips. "Let Jay explain himself first, and then, if you still feel like punching him, you can hit him, okay?"

Sonya sighed in defeat, knowing Raiden was right, and nodded. Crossing her arms, she turned to the man still hiding under the desk. She raised an eyebrow. "_Well_? Get explaining. Or I won't wait and I'll hit you right now!"

Jay 'eep'ed at the threat and hurriedly got back in his chair, which he had dived out of when Sonya had first lunged at him. He did a quick survey of the room. Other then Raiden and Sonya, there were four other teens in his office. Two other boys and two more girls.

One of the girls was a Hispanic brunette, with hazel eyes and wavy hair that went down to mid back. The other girl had honey brown eyes, fair skin, and sandy blonde hair in a high ponytail with the bangs dyed hot pink.

The boys were complete opposites. One of them had waist-long, jet-black hair, dark blue eyes, and a slight tan. The other had shoulder length hair the colour of fresh snow, ice blue eyes and was pale, not unhealthy looking, just pale. The black haired boy was twirling his fingers in the other boy's hair, and the white haired boy was humming something that sounded a lot like _t.A.T.u_'s_ Friend or Foe_.

"Jay..." Sonya growled.

"Oh right! I suppose you want your explanation?"

Sonya gave him such a scorching look; Jay was surprised he didn't burst into flames right then and there.

"Right, _of course _you want an explanation. What a stupid question." He laughed nervously as the glares intensified. "Okay," he sighed. "See here's the thing, the client of this assignment is a man named Albus Dumbledore. Now Dumbledore is a powerful Wizard and I owe him a favor, a life-debt actually, and he's finally called me on it.

"What he wants is a team to go to his school and pose as students while guarding this boy called Harry Potter. Apparently, the Potter boy is quite important to Wizarding Britain. Something to do with surviving the Killing Curse and defeating a guy named Voldemort in the process at the age of one. However Voldemort found a ritual and came back to full power in June, and is now gathering forces of fellow dark wizards and witches and creatures. He also has it out for the Potter kid and that is why Dumbledore wants you at his school.

"Anyway, his requirements were that the team is magical, obviously. That the people on team are impervious to most simple spells like Stupefy and that the team can be sorted into fifth year. You six were the _only_ team to fit all that criteria. So, you see I had no choice but to agree you to this assignment without asking first." He took a breath, "Okay Sonya, you can hit me now if you want too."

Sonya was shaking her head, "No, Jay, I'm not going to hit you... yet. That makes sense. We can all do magic, we're impervious to most simple spells, thanks to our mixed Human/Animal DNA's But what is the age of a regular fifth year at this school? Fifteen?"

Jay nodded, "Yes fifteen, or people turning fifteen shortly after the school year starts. You and Duo fit the latter criteria."

Sonya nodded, falling silent. All her questions had been answered so far, so unless something came up, she would stay quite. She was more interested in playing with the promise ring Raiden had given her anyway. It was shiny after all, and as a Human/Fox hybrid, she liked shiny things.

Raiden sighed, "We'll do it, not that we have much of a choice from what you said."

The blond girl nodded in agreement. "Yeah, from the sounds of it, this Dumbledore guy sounds like a complete ass."

"You're right Ash," Jay said to the girl, "he is an ass, an assuming pompous one at that."

"Manipulative?" asked the dark haired boy.

Ash snorted, "Obviously he's manipulative, Ace. When have we _ever_ met an adult in a position of power that _wasn't_ manipulative? Other then Ginny, Jay and Charles?" She was being sarcastic of course, but there was some truth to her words. Most adults they met were indeed very manipulative except for a rare few. Jay, his cousin Ginny Blood, and his husband Charles, among them

"No, Ash, Ace is right. Dumbledore is very manipulative; if things don't go as he wants them, he will _make _them go the way he wants." Jay said to the girl. This statement caused Ace to smirk at Ash, which caused the Jackal hybrid to flip the Black Panther hybrid the finger in retaliation

"So," the white haired boy said, not looking up from his perfectly manicured nails. "You want us to pose as students at a magical school while really guarding some kid who has some madman after him?"

"Yes Duo that is _exactly _what I want you to do." Jay said to the White Tiger hybrid.

"Sounds like fun." Duo said looking up. Sonya nodded her agreement.

Jay looked at the brunette, who was frowning. "What's wrong Eva?"

The Human/Wolf hybrid sighed. "This is a boarding school right, I'm assuming they have a Hospital Wing? What if one of us gets hurt and we get put there, there's no knowing what certain potions would do given our mixed DNA."

Jay smiled at the girl, "Its okay. I've told Dumbledore that you would go to his school, but that if something was to happen, you six are to do as you see fit until you deem that the threat has been removed. And also, if one of you does get hurt, nobody is to be to take them to the infirmary, but instead they are to take them straight to you. Alright?"

The team Medic nodded and relaxed. Resting her head on Ash's shoulder, Eva allowed the sandy haired girl to run her fingers through her hair.

"I also want you guys to cause as much trouble as possible without getting caught. Dumbledore thinks he can control you. Prove him wrong. Now, I suggest you all go pack, one of the Academy Jets will fly you to London in five hours. I assume that will be enough time." The last comment was directed at Sonya and Duo. Those two were well known shopaholics and it would probably take them two whole hours to decide which clothes to take and which to leave behind.

_'If any,'_ Jay thought to himself, as the six teens left his office. _'I wouldn't be surprised if they both decided to take their whole wardrobes with them.'_

"Raiden?" Jay called as the brown haired boy made his way to the door.

"Yes, Jay?" The Falcon hybrid asked turning to look at one of the people who had helped raised him and the rest of the Hybrids.

"Have fun." And with that, Jay promptly burst into laughter. Raiden rolled his eyes and went to go pack, Jay's laughter following him all the way down the hall.

_'Dumbledore better watch out, the Hybrids are on their way.' _With that thought Jay's laughter intensified.

* * *

"Sonya, Sonya, wake up," Raiden said, shaking his fiancée's shoulder.

"Hmm, wha'?" she muttered sleepily.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty, we're an hour away. You asked my to wake you up now, remember?"

"Hmm, yeah," The redhead pulled herself into an upright position and looked out the window, blinking repeatedly to wake up

Raiden chose this time to people watch, or since it was just his family of sorts, family watch. Ash and Eva were sitting in the row diagonal from him and Sonya. Ash was watching a movie called _Labyrinth _and Eva was reading _Interview With A Vampire._ Or she was trying to anyway. She was gripping Ash's hand so tightly that her knuckles were white and she was trying not to hyperventilate. Eva _hated_ flying.

He couldn't see Ace or Duo anywhere, and even if he wanted to, he wouldn't go looking. They were probably in the back row of the plane making out, or in the washroom joining the Mile High Club. But that was them for you. Ace considered any time he was not kissing, touching, or near Duo a waste of time and Duo thought of Ace the same way.

That was why they were never to cook together.

Ever.

* * *

Waiting for them at the airport was Ginny Blood, Jay's female cousin and the one responsible for placing the Hybrids in his care. If it weren't for her they'd probably still be in cages. She had light brown hair that was close to dirty-blond and ice aquamarine eyes

"Hey guys," she said when see saw them, hugging them each in turn. "It's great to see you. I'd ask how you're doing, but you're probably beat from jet lag, so that can wait till you've adjusted. There's a car waiting for us, so if you follow me we can go to the hotel where you'll be crashing 'til school starts. We'll do our shopping tomorrow." Ginny turned to them so that she was now walking backwards. "So any questions or things Jay forgot to tell you?"

"Yeah, I've got one," Ace yawed.

"Shoot."

"What's the name of the school? That cousin of yours never said."

"Hogwarts," the woman replied.

They burst out laughing.

"_Hogwarts_?" Sonya gasped

"They couldn't think of a better name?" Duo giggled.

"You would think they'd be able to." said Ash

"With them being magical, you'd think they could come up with something creative." Raiden said, grinning.

"At _least_ a name with originality, Hogwarts sounds _so_ common. Like you'd totally _expect_ a magic school to be called that," Ace said, rolling his eyes.

"But then we'd be wrong." Eva laughed.

Ginny rolled her eyes. _'Good Luck Hogwarts, you're going to need it. The Hybrids are here.'_

* * *

**A/N: **Harry and Co will be in the next chapter. Just needed to get the introduction of the Hybrid's out of the way. I tried to incorperate Harry or one of the others from JK's work, but it wouldn't flow properly when I did that, so this is the end result of a very stubborn Prologue


End file.
